Hetalia Songfics
by CitrusFuitzzz
Summary: A series of Hetalia Songfics based on Vocaloid songs MULTI PAIRINGS :3 Recent Pairings: USUK-Ameripan
1. Laughmaker

**Based on Laughmaker by Rin and Len**

No one knows why Arthur mysteriously disappeared only to found isolated at his own place. No One knows why because no one understands him. Maybe he was angry about something Francis did or maybe he was pissed about Michelle embarrassing him or the fact that everyone hates him...?That is what a certain country wants to find out.

In a room where the British had locked himself you can hear nothing but silent cries. It was strange seeing him like this...but nonetheless Alfred still knocked on his door which just annoyed the person inside 'What does the term "I don't want to see anyone" mean to these bloody bastards'Arthur thought

"Who and What is it"He asked in an annoyed tone wanting the person to go away

"I have come to deliver your smile!I call myself the hero of happiness"is the reply he got which sounded really stupid in Arthur's opinion

"Now could let me in its kinda gettin cold here"the person added

"I don't remember calling such a person!Is this some kind of joke?!"he yelled making Alfred look at the door confused...A pause

"Please just get lost..."Arthur said a little softer

"You can't help a person who wants to be depressed" Alfred pretended not to hear anything and kept knocking on the door. That "damn" person is still outside hoping to get a reply

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?!" Despite feeling hurted with such words Alfred is still determined to deliver his happiness...

."Hey...if you cry i'll cry too ya know?"he said making a small smile "Tch I never gave you permission to cry...I'm the one who felt like crying anyway!and you call yourself hero of stupidness"Arthur bitterly replied but that wont stop Alfred. No matter how stubborn he is...He was silent for a while just to hear the voice of crying he didn't want to hear

"A-Are you still trying to make me smile?"Asked the person inside because of the silence

"Of course its the purpose why i'm here so i'm not gonna leave you till you smile"Alfred said softly which made Arthur think and maybe.. just maybe let him... in? maybe? but theres a problem he didn't feel like opening the door

"I unlocked the door just open it"he said lazily leaning on the door

"Go say something stupid like burgers or something like that"he said sarcastically...receiving no reply he decided to take a peek outside only to see nothing particularly no one...

"Don't tell me...THAT BLOODY GIT JUST LEFT ME HERE"betraying him the moment he trusted him he knew he was just joking with him... but that changed after he heard the sound of the window breaking on the other side "I HAVE COME TO DELIVER YOUR SMILE!"Turning around seeing Alfred holding a pipe which could belong to Ivan a bit well not bit but bloody from the glass. He took out a mirror and showed it Arthur

"Crying makes you look even more terrible than you already are"he said with a goofy smile...A smile crept along Arthur's face...Well mainly because he finally had a reason to throw Alfred out of the window I guess its a wish come true to Alfred because he wanted to fly right?...Athur made a small smile at his former colony a single tear falling to his eye as he gripped unto a picture of them when Alfred was younger...Unknown to Alfred he was the cause of his depression...Who knew the one who made you sad can be the same person to make you happy


	2. Servant Of Evil

**Based on Servant of Evil and True Love's Restraint by Len Kagamine**

I'm from the Allies and You're an Axis. We both have different pitiful separated destinies. No matter how much I wanted to I can not protect you because after all we are enemies even from the start...

"Alfred..."I heard Arthur called me out...I didn't bother looking back as tears began to fall from my eyes

"You're crying again"he said...It was my fault I whispered to myself... My fault...

'Not all heroes can save everyone' That is what they say...I wanted to prove them wrong but I was TOO STUPID to realize Reality...I can't be everyone's hero...

"Let it go Alfred...You did what you have to do"

Once upon a time two countries had met. In the opposite side of the world they live. No matter how far they are still united as friends. A country of the rising sun and A country of freedom. But for selfish reason they couldn't understand They were forced to be apart..."Even if the entire world becomes your enemy I wont stop at hand to protect you"he quoted a promise for him he wished that he could someday hear but still he reminds himself I'm from the Allies and You're an Axis

 _"Woaah So Cool"The American exclaimed in awe watching the cherry blossoms bloom as petals fall to the ground "Ah yes it is indeed beautiful isn't it Alfred-san"Kiku replied in Alfred's reaction "Ohhh No wonder you don't go out often your country is Beaauuutiiifuuuul"Alfred complimented the smaller nation spinning around the cherry blossoms "Oh thank you Alfred-san but i'm pretty sure there are better place in the world...I mean there is much more out there"Kiku replied with a small smile watching his friend enjoy himself "Nuh Uh not even Athur's clock can top this" "Hm I still think that Big Ben is an admirable place Alfred-san" "You think so? Its just a clock what is so good about it?" "Its the structure is truly majestic"Kiku said in awe remembering the time he went there as guest from the Anglo-Japanese Alliance "Eh but it aint natural like yours" "I am pretty sure its natural Alfred-san" "Eh whatever you say Japs"Alfred said using a stupid nickname...Kiku felt uncomfortable "Uh yes lets have some tea Alfred-san" "Oh yea!I like tea!" "I thought-" "Yep I don't! thats why I dumped England's tea before but im tryna be nice" "Oh...you don't have to force yourself if you don't like it" "NO IT FINE REAAALLY"Kiku was unsure of this he didnt wanted to force Alfred to eat rather drink something he didn't like_ _"But-"Alfred shushed Kiku before he can speak "Kiku...Its fine.. Really..."_

I remember when I first saw you...You were scared of me that I thought I forced you to being my friend that I never thought I was the reason that made you open up...Everytime I look at you I didnt even realize that...When you open your eyes I kept falling inlove...The way you laugh...The way you smile...Just the way you are...I Loved but...After you hurted me...After you hurted my people...I knew I should take action...I don't wanna hurt you... But For my Country...I must do what had to be done. After All I'm from the Allies and You're an Axis

" _So we're gonna sign a peace treaty?"The blonde asked walking beside the smaller nation "Ah I supposed..."Japan replied a bit unsure "Hell Yeah!Geez I swear the world will end if we keep fighting" "Yes...you're-"_

 _"MR. AMERICA!"yelled Lithuania catching after them "Hm?Whats wrong?"Alfred asked taking a notice of Liet's nervous look at Kiku "Sir...Pearl Harbour got attacked"Fear got into Kiku's face...Alfred's usually bright smile dropped as soon as he heard the news "So...Who is responsible for such thing"Alfred said having a scary aura around him. The two smaller countries couldn't help but shiver in fear "Sir...its Japan"_

 _"HAHAHA. is this some kind of joke? Me and Keeks right now is signing a form for a peace treaty ain't I right Keeks?" But when they turned around the Japanese was already gone "Keeks?"...Kiku had ran away before everything before he can see how much he broke his heart "I'm sorry"Just for once make his wish come true...please let him hear my voice. Even for the last_ _time.Unknown to them Japan has experienced an unexpected rain that night..._

Its wasn't too long until had America declared war on Japan...When I declared war to him.I never had thought such a country would grew so strong. He used to be fragile...small...but I know too well that you aren't weak...That look on your eyes...Its not the same..The war was rough..Innocent nations affected..Even your own siblings?Japan what kind of a monster are you?No..NO! I refuse to see you this way!You're just Japan you're not my best friend...Kiku would never...NEVER NO NO NO I know him by heart and you are most certainly not Him!My mind keeps telling me...I am part of the Allies now and you're an Axis..you're my enemy

 _The war lasted on and on...It wasn't long when we had Italy surrender with Germany next...I..We already defeated your allies...Then why are you still fighting...You have no one now Ha...HA HA HA HA HA...HAHAHAHA...Japan just tell me?!_

 _"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?"I yelled at him...both of us breathing hard from all this war. We're both hurted of course...he is hurted more physically yes...yes..PHYSICALLY he doesn't know how much he's hurting me hahaha he doesn't know anything. Japan glared at me."HAHA...You know what Keeks I'll give ya last warnin. Give Up or face the consequences"I warned him laughing like a maniac but I don't care anymore!He caused it all HA..HAHA...Hahh "You don't know what you are speaking of America-san...My japanese spirit will not simply give up my honor"he said attacking straight with his katana swinging desperately but never hitting me...He pinned me down the blade dangerously in my neck "Any last words?" You're such a fool Kiku..._

 _"Yeah...FUCK you"he raised his katana as I closed my eyes not wanting to witness but suprisingly felt nothing but tears...I opened my eyes and saw him with an unreadable expression but tears are falling from his eyes.He was frozen..._

 _You are such a Fool Kiku I warned you didn't I?Haha I already fucking your country about the consequences didn't I?In fact I asked you again I would've called it off but you didn't listen...Its all your fault..It always was_

 _I pushed you off me and stood up...you were shaking there with that horrified expression...I liked it...You can't move can you...I took your katana and..._

 _Ah...I might have done unspeakable things to you...I love you so much ha ha ha.._

I didn't remember why I did such things...I felt guilty just thinking about it..after your emperor surrendered...when the war ended...I was congratulated despite hurting you yet I felt proud about it.I still do I became the hero I wanted to be but I just wished that you weren't my enemy that time

And now You are right here beside me.You in a verge of dying because of me.Other nations told me to stay away from you because...ah...right but that didn't stop me! I wanted to be the one to take care of you and I won't give a damn of what they say. I wont let them take you...

"Alfred?Are you sure you don't want to go?"Arthur called me snapping me out of my daze "Huh?Yea whatever Iggy I'll stay here.Japan needs his hero around HA HA HA"...HAHAHA How much do I have to fool myself?I didn't saved him...I KILLED HIM HAHAHA- "Alfred!"Arthur called me again "Listen to me and stop torturing yourself and let go.I thought you already realized it!You really are a hero but just...not his hero"He was right...I can't.I tried standing up but I felt Japan's hand on me...he was holding on to like he was begging not for me to go "Uh Artie.."He didn't have to make me say it twice understanding...Japan's...no...Kiku's eyes fluttered open

"Alfred-san?"

"Kiku...I-"

"I'm sorry"


End file.
